Stamina
Summary Stamina is the attribute of a character to remain active after oexertion even for extended periods of time and recover from strenuous ordeals. Stamina is a difficult statistic to gauge accurately a set degree of stamina and as such the following tiers are more suggestions on terms to quantify one's level of stamina, and gives the editor more opportunity to flesh out the character's degree of endurance then just writing non specific terms such as "High" Stamina Levels 'Vastly Subhuman' Characters who come under this tier have no stamina whatsoever and have great difficulty even with the act of lifting a finger. 'Subhuman' Such characters find it taxing to complete basic human tasks and find excercise especially difficult to undertake for periods of time. 'Average Human' Comparable or equal to the average human individual who, while not being particularly fit or remarkable are able to walk a mile with little difficulty and not collapse. 'Above Average Human' This character is able to leisurely jog notable expanses before succumbing to fatigue. Are able to undergo physical exercise for a period of time and are able to complete it with some level of effort. 'Peak Human' As the name implies characters of this tier are at the peak of human physical performance and are often the world best sprinters and runners. This person is able to push themselves nearly everyday and remain virtually unchallenged by other, more human level characters. 'Superhuman' Marathons are considered light workout routines and are able to complete them with some level of ease or outperform even peak humans on a regular basis. Could also remain at an efficient level of activeness even after being denied or denying themselves a night's sleep. 'Enhanced Superhuman' Characters are able to remain active several days at a time without rest and remain at optimum performance, or continue running or jogging for a distance exceeding ultra marathons and in some cases crossing entire regions or countries without much rest. 'Metahuman' These characters are able to operate for weeks at a time without rest (sleep or otherwise) as they do not require notable portions of rest and still remain functioning. 'Godlike' These characters are able to push themselves and are unaffected by fatigue for even months on end without needing any recuperation of any kind. 'Godly' Characters qualifying for this tier often have sleep being an exceedingly rare occasion and may only require only annual sleep to run properly. 'Nigh Infinite' Sleeping is not necessary unless on rare occasions where they may require to access their vast stamina reserves. Theoretically no rest at all is required as there is not likely anything (if there is it's very rare) able to cause the character in question suffering fatigue. 'Infinite' This person doesn't require any rest in any stretch of the word whatsoever and is able to maintain functioning at the peak of their capabilities without any rest periods at all. They might be able to sleep but even if they can sleep in this context is a completely unnecessary comfort. This may apply to mechanical characters such as androids or other such mechanical beings. 'Transcendental' A character falling under this tier requires no rest as they transcend the need to recuperate on a conceptual level. Characters who often qualify for this tier are Abstract or otherwise Conceptual beings or even the verse's Supreme Being. Category:How to Versus Category:Important